


What a Proposition

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Thor has a proposition for Darcy, and after a lot of thought she decides to accept. Now the fun begins.





	

This was the first time Darcy had ever been on Asgard, and she wasn’t quite sure what to think. Of course, the nerves weren’t helping. Yeah, there were a lot of nerves.

Thor was being awesome, of course. She was pretty sure Thor couldn’t help but be awesome, but it really wasn’t helping. Especially since he was the source of her nerves. He’d made her a proposition, and she’d spent a lot of time thinking about it.

A  _ lot _ of time. Because never in her wildest dreams had she imagined the proposition would be, “Will you bear my children?”

Ultimately she’d come back with maybe leaning towards yes. Thor was one of her BFFs, she’d always sort of wanted children but had no actual desire for marriage. And his mom had been the goddess of childbirth, so that could only help. But she had questions.

“So…” She pushed a piece of meat around her plate with her fork. Whatever limitations Asgard may have, and she actually honestly hadn’t found any yet, food wasn’t one of them. There was a lot, and it tasted awesome. “How would we… I mean…” The fork made a soft clink as she rested it against the plate. “Is this some sort of IVF thing? There’s a turkey baster with your god goo just waiting for me somewhere?”

He laughed at that, and she was pretty sure she could detect a trace of desperation in the sound, like he needed to laugh, or something. “That is certainly an option.” He pushed back his chair and got up, walking along the length of the wooden table until he came to a stop beside her.

He looked down at her for a long moment before catching her fingers in one large hand and drawing her to her feet. His lips pressed against the back of her hand, hot and slow, intense enough that her belly flipped over. “I understand if you would prefer that method, but I’ve been assured a more personal approach would be more successful.”

She wanted to ask him who’d assured him of that, she really did, but his lips were moving against her skin again and it was way easier to think about his mouth on  _ other _ parts of her body. It was probably a good idea to make sure they were both thinking about the same thing. “You mean sex. I mean, with you.” She gestured between them. “Us.”

“Unless you’d prefer not to.” The lightness in his voice sounded a little forced. His thumb rubbed back and forth over her knuckles.

‘“Um, we could do that. Have sex.” For the increased chance of success, of course. Not because she’d secretly lusted after him for years. His arms, his abs, his shoulders, the way his blue eyes flashed like fire when he got all worked up…

She cleared her throat and aimed a smile up at him.

“Truly?” The hope in his voice was unmistakable. Maybe… Maybe Thor had been lusting after her too? That seemed a little crazy, but she could unpack that later.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know that I’m actually ovulating right now, but I’ve read that your swimmers can live for a week in a ‘hospitable environment.’” She paused for a second. “I mean, human swimmers. I’m sure your sperm are just as super as the rest of you.” She couldn’t stop her eyes from dropping down to trace over his body, her lip caught between her teeth. He was definitely super.

“Practice would only serve us well.” Had he  _ really _ just said that? But his voice had dropped to a deep rumble that sent shivers up her spine, and she didn’t really care how cheesy it was.

“Right.” She nodded. “Practice. Got it. So…” She licked her lips, glancing around the room before her gaze came back to him. It was his private dining hall or whatever, he was a prince and he got special privileges. “How are we going to, uh, do this?” Because they’d basically just agreed to fuck, and no matter what his voice was doing, it still felt a little sterile.

His free hand found her hip as he pulled her in against him. His blue eyes stared into hers for what felt like an eternity, and then he very slowly leaned down to touch their lips together.

His mouth felt even better against hers. The soft warmth of his lips, the slight prickle of his mustache and beard. She made a little noise of encouragement, her eyes falling shut as she melted against him. Her palm slid up the front of his surprisingly soft tunic until she could tangle her fingers in his long, blond hair.

He lingered, his tongue just touching against hers before he pulled away. There was a question lurking behind his eyes.

Darcy nodded, pressing her lips together. “That seems like a good start.” It had been really nice, but it felt like there was something missing.

He pushed her hair back from her face, his fingers sliding along her scalp. “What is amiss?” Of course he would notice.

She sighed. “Okay, and don’t get me wrong here. The kiss was really nice. Like, I only had a little bit of exposure here, but I’m totally willing to put money down on you being orally talented.”

“But?” Yeah, he didn’t miss a trick. Which was good most of the time, but right now it was a little awkward.

Being friends was probably a good thing in this situation, though. She was totally used to being completely honest with him, and that made it a little easier. “I’ve seen the look on your face when you get all worked up, and I kind of feel like you’re holding back.”

“Holding back?”

She sighed again. “Like, I’ve fantasized about you before.”

“Really.” A very smug smile settled over his face.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. Don’t be an ass. But you come across like you’d be a lot more intense.”

“Intense.” His hand slipped around her hip until it rested squarely on her ass. “Were those your fantasies, too?” 

“I’ll give that a solid maybe.” She totally wasn’t telling him about her fantasies involving him pinning her up against the wall and having his way with her.

“Do you understand what you ask for?” Thor was starting to get that look his eyes, his pupils growing wide inside thin rings of blue fire.

She clasped her hands together behind the back of his neck, rising up on her toes to give him a soft kiss that would have been impossible if he wasn’t bent slightly towards her. “I’m not made out of glass, Thor. And I trust you. I’m pretty sure if you did something I couldn’t handle, you’d stop if I needed you to.” Her eyebrows raised faintly in question.

He stilled for what felt like an eternity, his eyes burning into hers.

She caught her lip between her teeth. “No?”

His other palm fell on the other side of her ass and he lifted her up against him. Darcy automatically locked her legs around his waist. He turned, setting her abruptly on the table, and before she could say anything his mouth was on hers.

This kiss was hard, deep, almost dizzying in its intensity. His tongue slid into her mouth like he was claiming it, his mustache prickling against her skin. His teeth closed on her lip, tugging a little. “Is this what you want?” He was breathing harder than normal, his lips moving against hers as he spoke.

“Yes,” she whispered.

His mouth made a hot trail over her jaw and down to her neck where he did something that made her toes curl. She was pretty sure he was going to leave marks, but she just didn’t care.

His hands closed in the front of her shirt and he pulled until it tore with a wet sound. The sudden motion caught his teeth against her neck and she let out a little gasp. She’d really liked that shirt. The thought registered for only a second, and then it was gone as the warmth of his hand settled across her ribs, the side of his thumb stroking along the band at the front of her bra.

Her head fell back as he nipped his way across her throat to lavish the same attention on the other side. Heat swirled through her. She’d been a little worried everything would happen too quickly given how it had started, but Thor was proving that to be a needless worry.

He nuzzled into the hollow just behind her ear, letting out a pleased-sounding rumble as she gasped. It tingled in the best way, and he worked his mouth against it until she couldn’t keep still.

“Thor!” It was a breathless plea. He was driving her absolutely crazy. She needed more, she needed...

He pulled back, leaning heavily on the table with his hands on either side of her hips. He looked at her for a long moment. “Lift up for me.”

The meaning of his words became clear when his fingers busied themselves at the front of her jeans. She hitched up her hips when he tugged down, pulling both her pants and her panties off, along with her shoes. At least the wooden table was warm from her sitting on it.

His hands slipped between her knees, pushing them wide. His eyes moved slowly from her head down the length of her body. He lingered on her center long enough that she wanted to close her legs self-consciously. She couldn’t, though, he was too strong.

“You can’t hide from me, Darcy.” His lips curled up into a knowing smile. “Let’s see if you taste as sweet as you look.” His gaze darted up to hers for a moment before he dropped to his knees in front of the table. His fingers hooked under her thighs, jerking her towards him.

She fell back, catching herself with her elbows on the table. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but words were just gone when his tongue flicked against her clit. “Oh,  _ fuck _ !” was the only thing she could manage.

Thor made a noise that seemed to vibrate through her, tearing a cry from her throat. He didn’t so much eat her out as he did  _ feast _ , licking and nipping as she writhed against the table. His beard felt amazing against her delicate flesh.

Heat coiled in at the base of her spine. She lay flat on her back, her hands balled into tight fists, nails digging into her palms. She couldn’t keep still, writhing on the table as she tried not to buck up into his face.

When his lips closed around her clit, sucking hard as his fingers bit into her thighs, she came with a yell. Warmth spread out through her limbs in a wave.

He didn’t let up, drawing out her orgasm. It became too much, though, she was hypersensitive. “Thor?” He didn’t let up, and she started squirming under him. “Thor! You gotta stop!” Her voice was high and breathy.

At last he lifted his head, his beard shiny as he smiled at her. “Next time…” He wiped his face off on the sleeve of his tunic. “Next time there’ll be no stopping me until  _ I’m _ done.”

“Oh, fuck!” Darcy whispered again, her belly flipping over.

He got to his feet and quickly stripped off his clothes to reveal the muscled planes of his golden skin. His cock jutted up from between his thighs, flushed and swollen, and she couldn’t help but stare.

He stepped into her, gripping his hard length in his fist. He stroked a couple times from root to tip before he lined himself up just right, the wide head just at the entrance to her pussy.

He surged forward, sheathing himself deep in her cunt in one quick thrust that had her letting out another yell. One hand gripped her thigh, pulling it wide. The other rested low on her belly, his thumb skittering over her clit every time he drove into her.

He fucked her hard, and she moved back against him as much as she could. She grabbed his wrist, squeezing it tight.

She could feel the heat spiraling in again. Her head thrashed back and forth over the table as his name spilled from her lips over and over. It felt like all she could do was hang on.

He said something too low for her to catch as she clenched around him with her release. He wasn’t done, though. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, his arm hard across her thighs to keep them there.

She came again and again without Thor showing any sign of slowing down. Eventually, though, he stiffened against her, the muscles in his arm standing out sharply as his cock pulsed deep inside her cunt.

Quiet fell over the large room, punctuated by the sounds of both of them trying to catch their breath. “Um,” Darcy said finally. That was about as eloquent as she was getting.

He stepped away from her with a chuckle, lowering her legs gently to dangle from the edge of the table. “Did that live up to the fantasy?”

She shook her head. Her mouth felt like she’d swallowed a desert, and she licked her lips. “Dude, so far beyond I can’t even…” Her cup from dinner hovered in front of her face, and she propped herself up on one elbow to take it and have a long drink. “So. Practice.”

Thor was still smiling. He bent to pick up his pants and pull them on. “The first of many practice sessions. Will you spend the night with me?”

“Yeah. Totally! Just…” She made a face, looking down at her legs. “Maybe not quite up to walking yet. Maybe give me a minute.” No, she felt a bit too jelly-legs to even think about walking around the gigantic castle. “Plus, you kinda ruined my shirt.”

He leaned down, and this time when he came up he offered her the tunic he’d been wearing. It would probably fit her like a dress. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The whole child-bearing part was still kinda nerve-wracking, but there was no one else she’d want to go there with. Besides, she had a whole lot of fun coming her way.

**Author's Note:**

> PRACTICE. I'm not sure they'll need much...


End file.
